warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Her last tear
Lostkit was a sad name, yes, but her sisters had it worse: Deadkit and Brokenkit. Her brother had it horrible: Weakkit. Her parents had beautiful names: Wishflame and Bravesoul. Why didnt they? Lostkit and Weakkit were ginger like their mother while Deadkit and Brokenkit were white like their father. One night Lostkit was so angry of not having any answers that she woke up her littermates for the adventue of a lifetime. First she prodded Weakkit- or Strongkit as she called him. Then she got her sisters who she called Purekit and Spiritkit. She would not let the other cats be mean too Her littermates. "Guys, I awoke you for one reason alone. Tomorrow at sunhigh when mom is talking with the other queens and Snowkit's and Flamekit are wit thee elders, we are going to go to the Moonpool to talk to StarClan." Strongkit stepped forward with a light in his eye. "Kindkit, you're right. It's time for answers. Spiritkit?" Spiritkit nodded. "I agree. If we get answers our nicknames could be more than fantasy. Those could be our apprentice names. What about you Purekit?" "It's time to stand up for ourselvss. Our warrior names could be much better than Wishflame. We can do this right?" The four kits were all brave enough to do this adventure but little did they know that their lives might change forever... The next morning the kits acted normal other than asking the medicine cat where the moonpool was and just saying the were just curious. When Mapleclaw didn't answer them Spiritkit suggested that they just follow the scent left by the medicine cats when they go to them moonpool. It was sunhigh and their mother said they could explore camp. The kits knew that was their chance. At the last moment Purekit stood back. "I'm sorry. I dont want to go. It's too dangerous. I hope you get some answers. I promise I wont telll anyone." She wandresd off into the elder's den where Coaltail was telling the other kits about some dog he had once killed. Kindkit blinked a tear away as the three walked off. by sundown each kit had caught their first piece of prey and hadn't been caught by anyone. They were confident and venn more when the first star appeared. "Our journey is almost over. All we have to do is go to the Moonpool and back. Once back we can talk to our leader. Right sisters?" Asked Strongkit. His two sister's eyes sparkled. "Yes. Thank you Kindkit for taking us out on this adventure." Said Spiritkit. The three kits touched their noses to the crystal water. And Kindkit's world faded to black. As soon as that she saw a clearing with nee big tree. Theee were lots of StarClan cats staring at them. "Is it the half moon already?" "No these are kits. They are really far away from their clan. Kindkit spoke. "We came seeking answers. We have questions that no one has responded to us. First off, what is wrong with us?" A StarClan cat stepped forward. "My name is Hopegaze. I dontt know what is wrong. I don't know why they gave you such bad names. You are just normal kits. I do know this trip shouldnt have happened. Please wake up." The kits woke up and realized that something was wrong. Rouges were surrounding them and were closingg in. One dark gray cat walked to the front and smiled. "Take them." Said the leader. "And then, the dog got loose and headed straight for our camp..." Said Coaltail. Purekit yawned. She walked out of the elders den and went to her little nest. She fell asleep. "Brokenkit... Wake up." Said a voice. She looked up, expecting to see her parents, but she saw a cat with starry fur. "My name is Hopegaze. Yorr littermates are in great danger. You need to help them. You are the only one who can help them." Said the cat. "How? They're so far away! How do you know?" She asked Hopegaze. "I spoke to them myself. They are already awake and in deep trouble. I dontt know how you can help them, but you needd to help them. There is one right path and countless wrong. If you take a wrong path, everything could fall apart. Even their lives, even yours. Choose yorr path carefully" Purekit's eyes widened. "I will do my best." Purekit opened her eyes to see her mother and father. "Brokenkit, where are your littermates?" Asked Wishflame sweetly. Purekit didntt know what to say. She had promised them that she wouldntt tell. So she took a deep breath and lied. "I think they're in the elder's den." Her parents went in and Purekit ran. Once they figured out they weren't there, she would be in real bad trouble. "Brokenkit! Get back here right now!" Yelled Bravesoul. Purekit screamed. She chose the wrong path. She ran as fast as she possibly could. Wishflame blocked her path. "Where do you think you're going?" "This is all my fault! Why did I ever suggest this? Now they're going to eat us because of me!" Whined Kindkit as the rouge cats carried them away. The rouges laughed as she said that. "It's not your fault. We all joined you and who wants names like ours. And we know that its not great for Purekit, I mean, we would tell her when we run away and they would try to get her to tell where we are." Said Spirirtkit sincerely. The rouges looked in intrest at the kits with a look of wonder in their eyes, but they said nothing and continued walking. "They're going to hurt Purekit all because of me! I'm the worst sister ever!" Kindkit started to cry. Then Spirirtkit started cry. The rouges and Strongkit all rolled their eyes. "No! Youree not the worst ever! Youree one of the best! You took a huge risk for us and we had bad luck! Thatss all! Hey, excuse me mr. Huge dude, where are you taking me and my sisters?" Exclaimed Strongkit. "My name is Storm. And you will see soon." He said as they continued walking. Nobody talked and all was silent but the early birds chirping and the sisters crying. After a little while a familiar scent washed over Kindkit. "Storm! Stop!" Yelled a shecat that the three littermates all knew. Wishflame had found them. Kindkit gasped. She must have been listening when the four were talking. All three kits screamed in terror and almost got their scruffy ripped off. "You're coming with me." She said as she unsheathed her long claws. She kits reluctantly followed her wondering where they were going. "Do you all know what you did wrong? I hope you do because you are going to see what will happen next time." All three kits mumbled 'yes' and Kindkit looked at her littermates. It sounded like a threat. She looked at the sky. It was early but grey clouds were covering the sky. ''Rain will fall soon. ''She thought. Kindkit wasntt a medicine cat but she knew that day would be tragic.